Christmas in Prague
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2005 Sean Vetter is back in Prague and busy making plans to secure his future. PWP.


Fandom: A Man Apart

Fandom: A Man Apart  
Pairing: Sean/OFC  
Rating: NC-17 (language and sexual content)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sean Vetter or any of the AMA franchise.  
Feedback: as always, yes please, but nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2005

_'Prague for Christmas,'_ Sean had said. _'It will be really romantic, honey. The snow, a log fire, us…'_

Amy sat and thought about his words. Anger seeped into her as she sat and looked around the empty room. Oh yes, the log fire crackled, the candles were lit, casting a romantic glow around the room and outside the snow fell, leaving a white blanket over everything it touched.

And Sean, well, he had had to go out more or less as soon as they got there. _'Need to just go and do something, won't be long,'_ he'd said half an hour ago.

_'Humf,'_ she thought to herself. _'Brings me all the way over here and then goes and leaves me all alone. Nice.'_

It was getting dark outside and Amy was feeling sleepy, it had been a long flight and she hadn't slept much. She snuggled down on the huge, squishy sofa, listening to some music and she tried to read the book she had bought with her.

Sometime later, she woke up. It had gotten completely dark outside. Amy looked around the room – still no Sean! _'Damn him!'_ she thought to herself as she looked at the clock. She had been asleep for an hour and she was hungry. _'Why the hell did he have to tell Frost where we going?'_

Pulling herself up off the sofa, she went to the kitchen, poured some milk into a pan, and put it on the stove to heat up while she got her hot chocolate ready. She thought she would get something to eat later if Sean still wasn't back in an hour or so.

Amy was just sitting back down on the couch when she heard the door open and then shut, quietly. The CD player flipped and the sound of Richard Marx filled the room. She spun around to see Sean stood behind her – looking sorry.

In his hands, he had a bottle of champagne and a huge bouquet of flowers, he held the flowers out to her and she stood up to take them from him. He could see she was mad at him, and he could sort of understand it and he knew she would forgive him when he gave her, her surprise later.

Sean went through to the kitchen, put the champagne down, and looked for a couple of glasses to use. Amy followed him out and put the flowers down on the counter and looked for a vase to put them in. Sean took his coat off and draped it over the back of a chair and passed her some champagne.

"Leave the flowers babe; they will keep for a while," he picked up his glass and the bottle in one hand and took Amy's hand in his other and led her through to the lounge.

Sean put the bottle and glass down on the coffee table, took Amy's from her, and added it to the table. Richard Marx's duet with Donna Lewis was playing, _'At the Beginning.'_ Sean took her hands and she stood looking into his beautiful brown eyes, "I'm sorry I had to out baby, don't be mad at me. I wasn't working; I was looking for something for you." He whispered, pulling her closer and wrapping one arm around her waist and keeping hold of her hand.

Amy blinked up into his eyes, "something for me? What? What couldn't wait until we got home?" She slid her arm around his waist and let him lead her into a waltz. He spun her gently around the candlelit room, the log fire crackled in the background and outside the snow fell uninterrupted.

Sean's body pressed into hers and she felt any anger she had, melt away. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her, licking his lips and biting his bottom lip. He bent down and kissed her, softly pressing his lips to hers and letting his tongue slide into her mouth, letting it do a waltz of another kind.

Their waltz was forgotten as he kissed her, his hands roamed over her body searching for a way into her clothes. He pulled the jumper over her head and threw it to the sofa, before pulling his off and sending it to join hers. Pulling her close again, he kissed a trail of butterfly kisses across her neck.

Amy shuddered under his touch; his hands stroked her bare arms and moved over her back, pulling her t-shirt out of her jeans. He pulled it over her head and threw it away. His fingertips ran over her shoulders, slipping her bra straps down. She stopped him, while she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled off is t-shirt. No matter how many times she had seen his body, she always gasped at the sheer beauty of it.

He laughed softly and unzipped her jeans, bending to slide them down her legs and lifting her legs out of them. He admired her black lacy panty and bra set, obviously chosen very carefully from Victoria's Secrets, making him feel even more guilty for having to go out and leave her.

Sean shrugged himself out of his jeans and shorts, his cock stood proud and erect from his body, and her saw a naughty grin pass over her lips as she ran her tongue slowly across her upper teeth.

He pulled her back to his body, pressing his stiff cock into her softly curved stomach and reached up to squeeze her firm, full breast – pinching her nipple and turning it into a hard little nub. The lace hampered him and he unhooked her bra and took it off her.

Sean walked away from her for a moment, she watched him pick up the quilt from the sofa, and he got something out of his jeans pocket and slipped it into the folds of the quilt. He grabbed some cushions and threw them on the rug in front of the fire and put the quilt down beside it.

He took Amy's hand and knelt on the rug; he pressed his lips to her stomach and kissed every visible bit of skin. When he had done that, he slowly pulled her panties down over her legs and off, he sighed and smiled. Sean pulled her down onto the rug and laid her head on the pillow. He pulled her legs so one lay both sides of his body and then leant forward to kiss her wet lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and tasting how sweet she was after the champagne.

Sean kissed a wet rail down her neck to her breasts, squeezing one he took the nipple of the other in his mouth and sucked it, feeling the little hard nub with his tongue.

"Oh God, Sean," she was moaning. His free hand slid down her body and between her legs. Amy gasped as he slid his fingers between her wet lips and found her hard little clit and gave it a gentle rub, he felt it contract beneath his fingertip. He edged a finger inside her; she was so wet that it helped as he pushed deep inside her. She tightened around his fingers, moaning his name over and over. Her hands were on his stubbly head, rubbing the bit behind his ears where he loved it.

The song changed, and Amy's favorite came on, _'Right Here Waiting For You'_ and she smiled. Sean bit and sucked and kissed and nibbled his way over her tummy to the apex of her legs as the words filled the room.

_'Oceans apart, day after day, __  
__And I slowly go insane, __  
__I hear your voice on the line, __  
__But it doesn't stop the pain. ___

_If I see you next to never, __  
__How can we say forever?'_

Amy gasped as she felt his lips on hers, slipping his tongue between them and licking her clit, tasting her. "Oh…ummm…Sean…Oh my…" he smiled to him self as he pushed two fingers deep inside her and thrust them gently inside her, feeling her getting wetter with each thrust.

Sean watched her face as she lay in front of the fire, the glow made her look even more beautiful than ever. He plunged his fingers in and out of her feeling her body starting to react to him. She was starting to tighten around him and she was moaning his name over and over – something he loved to hear, the sound of her orgasm building deep within her.

_'Wherever you go, __  
__Whatever you do, __  
__I will be right here waiting for you, __  
__Whatever it takes, __  
__Or how my heart breaks, __  
__I will be right here waiting for you.'_

Amy felt herself starting to come and she wanted to scream, she could feel herself gripping him, clenching around his fingers. Her hips were coming up off the floor every time he pushed into her.

Sean felt it and used his thumb to rub her clit as he plunged into her pink wetness. It tipped her over the edge and her orgasm came tumbling out of her. Sean didn't stop until he was sure she had finished, her moans slowed but her breathing was still rapid.

Sean pulled his fingers out and moved back up Amy's body to kiss her. His hard cock nudged her thigh as he leaned over her body. "Oh God, Amy. I want you so much baby." He whispered in her ear, his breath was hot on her neck. Her hands slid around his torso, fingertips tickling his skin.

_'I took for granted, all the times, __  
__That I thought would last somehow, __  
__I hear the laughter, I taste the tears, __  
__But I can't get near you now, ___

_Oh, can't you see it baby, __  
__You've got me goin' crazy.'_

Sean held himself at her hot wet entrance and nudged her lips apart with the swollen tip and pushed slowly into her, adding depth with each slow thrust into her. Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him as close as she could.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips hot against is cheek. "Oh fuck babe, do you even know what you do me?" his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Probably the same as you do to me Sean," she whispered back, as he picked up the pace and began thrusting faster and harder into her.

_'Wherever you go, __  
__Whatever you do, __  
__I will be right here waiting for you, __  
__Whatever it takes, __  
__Or how my heart breaks, __  
__I will be right here waiting for you.'_

The glow from the fire highlighted her curves and danced in her eyes, giving her a naughty glint.

Sean pushed himself up on his arms to look at her. God, he could look at her all damn day and never get tired. She was so beautiful.

He gripped her hips and pulled her close, rolling them both over until she sat on top of him. She looked surprised for a moment, before a big grin spread across her face.

_'I wonder how we can survive, __  
__This romance, __  
__But in the end, if I am with you, __  
__I'll take the chance, ___

_Oh, can't you see it baby, __  
__You've got me goin' crazy.'_

He kept his hands on her hips as she began to ride his thick shaft, grinding her clit against him. She was starting to come again and nothing could stop her now.

Sean watched her as she lost herself in the moment; the look on her face was all he needed. He bucked his hips up to meet her coming down, unable to stop himself. His own orgasm screamed for release.

_'Wherever you go, __  
__Whatever you do, __  
__I will be right here waiting for you, __  
__Whatever it takes, __  
__Or how my heart breaks, __  
__I will be right here waiting for you.'_

Amy leaned forward as she came, her chest was heaving and her breath was coming in tight short pants. Her pussy spasmed around him, gripping him tight and squeezing. "Oh god, Sean…Oh fuck…Oh my god…oh…yessssssss….oh my…"

Sean thought he was going to explode. He gripped her hard and thrust deep into her, shooting hot sticky semen inside her and groaning, "Oh Fuck, baby….oh fuck…ohhhhh…Amyyyyyyyyyy!!"

Amy collapsed breathless on his huge muscular chest, his stubbly goatee tickled her forehead, and she lifted her head slightly to kiss him.

Sean gripped her ass cheeks as she kissed him; he rolled them both over onto their sides and kissed her back. He pulled himself out of her and reached over for the quilt, covering them both as they lay back on the rug.

He retrieved something from the folds and placed it behind him. She was curious as to what it was. Sean wrapped his big arms around her and pulled her into him.

"Baby, you know when I went out earlier?" he spoke quietly.

"Yeah," her voice was equally quiet.

"I wanted to get something special for you," he pulled out the box and gave it to her.  
"I wanted to give you this, so you know just how much I love you."

Amy opened the box and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. She looked at him, open mouthed.

Sean took it from the box and took her hand, "Amy, will you marry me?" He looked at her and hoped this was what she wanted. He knew it was what he wanted. He needed her, loved her, and desired her.

Amy nodded, unable to find the words to say yes. Sean smiled at her and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her lovingly.

They lay in front of the fire all night, in each other's arms.

The End.


End file.
